Day of Memories
by Yanagi-sen
Summary: What is it like for the ones who survive? Treize's musings on an ancient holiday.


**_Day of Memories_**

by Yanagi-sen

Gundam Wing poemfic

Usual disclaimers apply.  The G-boys and Treize are not owned by me.  I just get to borrow and torture them for a little while, I promise to return them when I am done.  Also the poem is not mine, it is "In Flanders Fields" by John McCrae.

Warnings: implied yaoi, angst, sad

This fic is dedicated to all the women and men who have given their lives in defense of what they believe in.  This is also for those who survive, sometimes their's is the harder burden to bear.

May 30, AC 197

Treize came out here every May.  Few remembered the ancient holiday; fewer still did anything to honor it.  But Treize thought it fitting, to remember and pay respects to the many who had died, and will yet die, in this horrible war.  True, there were very few that got buried here now; but the site was sacred, hallowed centuries ago as a place for the dead.  The lines of an ancient poem, written about this place floated back as he walked across the meadow.

**_In _****_Flanders_****_ fields the poppies blow_**

**_Between the crosses, row on row,_**

**_   That mark our place; ..._******

The crosses had long since decayed to dust.  But the poppies, the poppies still grew, waving in the late spring breeze.  What a sight it must have been.  He knew his history, had seen the pictures.  Rows upon rows of little white crosses, hundreds of them.  A sad vision, but also peaceful.  To lie with so many others who had died for the same cause.  Treize lifted his face toward the warm sun and listened to the birdsong on the wind.

_ **                                   ...and in the sky**_

**_ The larks, still bravely singing fly_**

**_            Scarce heard among the guns below._******

Shaking his head, he glanced around.  Treize couldn't imagine, didn't want to imagine, guns disturbing the beauty of this place.  But he knew, he knew all to well what could happen.  What **would happen, if those idiots at Romafellor didn't get their asses in line.  A slight smile creased his weary face.  /My 'dragon-child' would mock me mercilessly for my choice of words. /  He sighed, sobering with the memory of why he was there.  Urging his tired legs forward, Treize headed for his ultimate destination.**

****

**_We are the Dead._******

It never failed to move him, this place.  The calm, the beauty, the serenity, the tranquility that comes with knowing that hundreds of fellow soldiers sleep in the ground beneath you.  Treize hoped feverently that when his time came, he would lie in so peaceful a place.  He headed for the tree.

****

**_                                   ...Short days ago_**

**_We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,_******

Ah, his tree.  The place where he always came to leave his offering, to make peace with those who had passed over.  He strived to learn the names of those who had lived and died in this war.  Not only those soldiers under his command, but also those brave souls who fought so valiantly against him.  Remembering their names was the best way he could honor their lives, and therefore honor their deaths.  He ran his fingers down the rough bark of the majestic oak tree.  "How are you my friend?  You who have seen thousands of dawns, enjoyed thousands of sunsets.  Do you mourn the passing of years as we do?  Do you mourn the deaths of those who sleep beneath you?"

**_Loved and were loved, and now we lie_**

**_            In _****_Flanders_****_ fields._**********

Treize laid his simple wreath at the base of the tree.  It was nothing fancy.  No trinkets, no gaudy bows, just a few flowers and a couple of ribbons contributed by Mariamaya.  He looked out over the fields.  So many names.  He devoutly wished that he would never have to honor those he loved.  He hoped he wouldn't be standing here next year with a flower for Zechs, his first love, his dear friend Loki.  Or for Milliardo's sister, Relena, annoying as she was.  He cared too much for Lady Une, though he did not love her the way she might wish.  And Noin, loyal dedicated Noin; he had a great deal of respect for that young woman.  Not only because she put up with him, despite her obvious attraction to Zechs.

But even more, he prayed that he would never have to honor those Gundam pilots.  Not just his beloved 'dragon-child', in his endless pursuit of justice.  To lose Wufei would most likely break him.  But the others; stoic, determined Heero Yuy; innocently-devious Quatre, who seemed to mean more and more to his Dragon every day; that grinning 'God of Death', Duo; the quiet one, Trowa, who feels more than he lets on.  /Not them.  If there is a God, please, not them. / 

****

**_Take up our quarrel with the foe;_**

**_To you from failing hands we throw_**

**_   The torch; be yours to hold it high._******

Treize addressed the ancient tree.  "How have we come to this point?  Where we throw our children into machines of death and expect them to fight a war.  They should be in school somewhere; skipping classes, having fun, falling in love.  Not fighting a war begun with a death twenty years ago.  How can we sacrifice our children this way?  What are we doing, asking them to be adults before they can even be kids?  I must find a way to end this war, before I have to bury one of those brave boys."

**_If you break faith with us who die_**

**_            We shall not sleep, though poppies grow_**

**_    in _****_Flanders_****_ fields._******

"I swear, by all I hold holy, by the blood you spilt upon this soil, by all the dead beneath this earth; I will protect those boys.  With everything I have, to the best of my ability.  This I swear."  He felt better somehow and bowed politely to the wreath.  "Sleep well, noble comrades."  Treize turned and walked back through the waving flowers to the car; and the black-haired figure waiting for him.

"Finished, Trey?"

"Yes, Dragon.  Thank you for coming with me."

"What did you say this holiday was called?"

"Memorial Day."

-owari-

Just to let you know, in my little AU, the war obviously drags on for a while.  OZ and Romafellor split from each other, Treize is NOT happy with what Dermail is doing.  The Gundam boys are basically fighting everyone.  And as of yet, the White Fang hasn't made an appearance so Zechsy is still with OZ.  *wink wink*  I think we **all** know what that means.  ^_~


End file.
